Crimson Night
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: Night Wing is a half breed. None of his adopted family know who his parents are or why he was abandoned. He doesn't even know he's adopted. But as things become more and more unclear, Night Wing must figure out where his blood comes from...and where his loyalties lie.


**Chapter One:** _"Black as night, as powerful as death...another Night Fury's story has just began."_

On a small island, a mother was giving birth. She was no ordinary mother, happening to be not the usually fare of vikings or dragons. She was a clan dragon, one of the few that still lived.

Once the child was born, she drew him close to her. He was pure black, no markings on him at all. He didn't even remotely resemble his mother, though did have a few resemblances. A flattish head, tail fins and even spikes on his back, he resembled his father more than anything. As much as she loved him, she knew she couldn't raise him. Not since StarClan had come, and given her that message….

She rose, and her kit squealed.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. She picked him up by his scruff - thankfully, he had one - and launched herself into the blizzard outside of the cave he'd been born in. Instead, she headed to the forest, a place where he could grow up, a place where he could be loved.

…

"Midnight, come and look at this!" Midnight awoke to the sound of his faithful mate; Quartzheart, whisper-yelling in shock.

He drowsily got up, and went to where she was standing, at the foot of the small den they shared with their newborns. But when he saw what his mate meant, he did a double take.

_Why in the name of Glux in glamour would someone leave a kit here?!_ he thought to himself.

"Let's get the poor thing in here before he freezes." he said.

For the next weeks, the young kit grew in Midnights family. Something had disturbed Midnight though. Midnight knew that he wasn't like the other demidragons there were out there. Never before, had a demidragon resembled another species of dragons like him. Never before had there been a son of Fire who hadn't been evil. But to see a kit that looked similar to him...unnerved him greatly. He'd always considered himself unique and possibly cursed...despite the fact that his sisters begged to differ.

"What should his name be?" Quartzheart asked, interrupting Midnight's train of thought.

"Erm," he thought for a moment, finally choosing something that might fit. "Night Wing."

"Nightwing?"

"No, Night Wing, separate words."

"That's not a warrior name."

"It doesn't matter. It will fit him."

Quartzheart said nothing more. Midnight loved Quartzheart dearly, but she was too narrow-minded sometimes. She'd lived in FireClan forever, and the way she viewed things was that the world revolved around the clans, which was obviously incorrect. Ever since DarkClan, Midnight had pledged to never join another clan again. He hated to think of someone ordering to attack someone he loved. The large chunks of his body that were missing proved how much he'd paid for freedom.

Midnight considered sending a letter to Hiccup; his nephew. Hiccup had been the leader of FireClan for a long time now, almost 100 years. Perhaps he'd come across something like Night Wing when journeying to other places to form alliances. Midnight headed to the back of the den, where more human things were stored.

"What are you doing?" Quartzheart asked.

"Asking Hiccup something. I want to learn more about Night Wing." Midnight replied.

"You may as well ask Blaze as well. That sister of yours is the wisest demidragoness I've ever met, even if she's dead."

Midnight carefully took a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. He dipped the quill in the ink and wrote something down. Then got another piece of parchment, and wrote a nearly identical letter.

A fire was always burning in their den, to provide warmth, but it was another way you could send messages, if you had to. He snagged a drawstring pouch, made from deer hide. He drew out two coins, with strange engravings on them. He tossed one of the coins and one of the pieces of parchment in the fire.

"Hiccup." he said. The flames turned green, and both the coin and the parchment disappeared from the fire.

He repeated the process, this time saying "Blaze." This time, the flames turned blue. He went back to Quartzheart and looked at his offspring. Five of them were actually his. He'd made up his mind about one thing, even if the rest of it was still thinking.

"Quartzheart?" he said softly. In response to her name being said, she drew her gaze away from the kits and set her pink eyes on Midnight.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Let's never tell Night Wing that he was found, and not born."

For a moment, Midnight thought she'd disagree. Quartzheart felt the need to be honest with everyone. But she nodded slowly.

"It would tear him apart to know that he isn't related to anyone that we know of. This is one thing, I will agree to keep from him."

Midnight watched as all of his children; adopted and born, snuggled close to Quartzheart. He'd never thought he'd be a family man, but after wandering for so long, it was nice to settle down. He briefly remembered something Blaze had said once.

"_Do you want to know _why_ I don't wander like you do, Midnight?"_

"_Because you have responsibilities?"_

_Blaze smiled, her eyes amused. "I most certainly have responsibilities. But that is not the main reason why."_

"_I'm sorry, but I don't understand."_

_Blaze looked over to where Hiccup was playfully chasing Tomas. Where Flame and Karla were talking and where Wolfflame, Severus Jr. and James Potter were talking._

"_I stay because of family." she finally said._

"_But surely you must get tired of the weight on your shoulders. You must want to be free once in awhile."_

"_MOM!" Karla wailed, racing to where Midnight and Blaze were. "TOMAS RAN INTO ME ON PURPOSE!"_

"_Did not!" Tomas protested._

"_Both of you, behave or you'll have apprentice duties for two moons." Blaze said sternly._

"_Yes mom," Karla said, sulkily._

"_Yes mom." Tomas said, racing back to Hiccup._

_Blaze smiled again, looking directly at Midnight. "All the time, I wish I could drop all my responsibilities. But as you can see, I love my children too much. Even if they were born, mistakes."_

"_I'll probably never be like you, Blaze." Midnight said, his ears drooping. "I like to feel the wind underneath my wings."_

_Blaze gave him an 'all-knowing' look. "I'm sure you'll find someone, even if I am not here."_

It turned out Blaze had been right after all. Midnight wondered why his sister had been so wise, even if she'd died rather young. There were many things Midnight wondered about, and not all of them were about his sister.

He decided to wander more tomorrow. He needed sleep to be able to provide for his family. As he faded from conciseness, little did he know of the clan dragon who had transformed herself into a mouse, and had watched everything. Her precious kit was safe, and that was all she needed to know.

"I'll watch over you, my little one." she said softly. "I'll keep you safe when they can't."


End file.
